The Wonders of Gum
by xwittychickx
Summary: Kurogane has something Fai wants, and he'll go to any length to get it. Rated for pervy humor and mild make-out scene. One-shot, set in Piffle. KuroFai


**AN:**** Warning there is some pervy humor in the latter half on this one-shot! I blame my mom for sending me a dirty fwrd text for the inspiration that come to this fic xD It's a bit of non-sensible fluff; I hope no one minds. CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI! (YAOI/BOY LOVE). IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. If I did, stuff like this story would be cannon! :3**

Fai let out a long sigh as he once again looked up at the clock. The kids wouldn't b back from the parts shop for another half hour, and he was dying from boredom. Now, what does a loveable, blond magician do when he has nothing to do? Annoy grouchy ninjas of course!

Standing up from his place on the couch, Fai set out to find his favorite brooding warrior. The trailer they had acquired upon their entry to Piffle was small, making the mage's task an easy one.

A large grin graced Fai's lips as he spotted Kurogane outside, working on his dragonfly racer. Noticing his perfect view of the younger man's back side, the blonde let out a "hyuu" of appreciation before bounding up to his companion.

Trying his best to b as non-discrete as possible, Fai almost let out a yelp of surprise when Kurogane gave out a small growl of annoyance. "What d'you want?"

Re-composing himself, Fai quickly plastered on a smile as he leaned against the ninja's dragonfly. From this angle the blond could watch Kurogane work. "I simply wanted to see what Kuro-daddy was up to."

The only response Fai received was another low growl. The two men stayed in the awkward silence; neither knowing what to do about the other. After a few moments, the blonde noticed Kurogane chewing on something.

"Hey Kuro-puu, what'chya eating?"

Sighing from the disturbance, Kurogane didn't bother looking up from his job as he replied. "I'm not _eating_ anything."

Blue eyes rolled at the warrior's obvious stubborn attitude. "Fine, what's in your mouth?"

Again, Kurogane refused to look up at the magician as he spoke. "Something called 'gum.' Tomoyo gave it to me."

Fai's grin widened at this news; he loved gum! "Oh, can I have some?~"

"No." The blonde gave a small pout at the lack of hesitation the younger man gave to his answer.

"Please Kuro-chi?" I want it so bad!" Fai received yet another firm no.

Getting bored of the ninja's stoic tone, the magician decided to shake things up. Leaning down so that his head was close to Kurogane's, Fai whispered in his ear. "Bu I haven't had any in a while. I can already feel it going in hard and coming out so soft and wet. No one has to know about this~"

Backing away, the blonde smirked with amusement at the creeping blush upon the warrior's cheeks. Oh how he loved making the man flustered. Noticing Kurogane getting up from his bent over position, Fai attempted to put on his most innocent looking face. As blue eyes met red, the blonde changed his expression to one of pure seduction.

"I'm desperate Kuro-sama."

Expecting a sharp retort, Fai's eyes grew wide as warm lips crashed against his own. Red tinged pale skin as the reality of the situation donned on the surprised mage. Getting over the initial shock, Fai returned the kiss with equal passion. Smiling with glee, the blonde took note of the ninja's hands resting on his hips.

The kiss quickly escalated into something more frenzied and hungry. Fai couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure that escaped his mouth, only to be devoured by Kurogane's. The warrior took this an incentive to deepen the kiss further.

Cursing his need for air, Fai broke away from the ninja. Resting his head against the other man's shoulder, the blonde smiled at the sound of heavy panting…Who it was coming from he wasn't sure. Turning his head, Fai was shocked to see that the children were due back any moment. Kurogane seemed to realize this as well, for he broke away from their embrace.

Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, the ninja made an excuse about getting a drink before dashing off. As Fai was about to follow in pursuit, he noticed that something was in his mouth. Pulling said object out, Fai recognized the small lump as gum. Shrugging his shoulders, the magician popped the piece back into his mouth; a smile breaking upon his lips. Fai just found his new favorite food.

**Heh…that's the closest to sexy that I've ever written… I hope it didn't turn out too weird. ^^;**

**Until next time! ~xwcx**


End file.
